1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates generally to auxiliary spinning reels used in conjunction with conventional fishing rods and winding reels, and particularly to an auxiliary spool which will easily connect to such conventional fishing reels without the need for tools or reel modification.
2. Prior Art
Spinning reels are well known in the fishing industry as having exceptionally improved casting ability of baits and lures over that of a conventional winding reel. However, in larger sizes of both line and reel, particularly for those used for larger ocean fish, the size, complexity and cost of spinning reels become prohibitive for such use.
Conventional winding reels for catching larger fish in conjunction with heavier fishing line and fishing poles such as might be used from a dock or shoreline exhibit very limited ability to cast a bait or a lure very far. Rather, such fishing gear is typically best used from a boat wherein the bait or lure is simply dropped over the side or dragged behind the boat without the need for casting.
Thus, there exists a need for improved casting of bait and lures while fishing from a dock, a shoreline, pier or bridge where conventional winding reels are otherwise required because of the increased size of line, lure, fish and fishing rods.
One response to this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,756 which teaches an auxiliary spinning reel invented by Nelson. This apparatus is connectable to the fishing pole ahead of the winding reel by a tubular shaped bracket and thumb screw arrangement which supportively clamps a bracket of an open, non-rotating spinning spool onto the fishing pole. Positioned ahead of the conventional winding reel, a quantity of fishing line may be wound around the auxiliary spool which will allow for much freer spooling of line and for enhanced casting characteristics. The auxiliary spool may be deflected slightly by resilient deformation of the support bracket to alter or stop line payout. However, further positioning of this auxiliary spool is not possible.
Whitbeck, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,004, teaches an auxiliary spool connectable onto a conventional winding reel of a fishing rod which utilizes a specialized support bracket requiring partial disassembly of the spool holding side plates and spaced frame posts. A pivotally movable line guiding member controls line payout, the auxiliary spool otherwise remaining stationarily positioned with respect to the fishing reel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,036, Spraggins teaches a fishing reel adapted to be used as a holder for slack line ahead and generally aligned with of the main reel. The apparatus appears to be virtually an entire secondary fishing reel which is connectable onto the fishing pole directly ahead of the conventional reel and includes a small secondary spool which facilitates hook setting and reeling of the line onto and from the secondary fishing reel.
The present invention provides a much simpler arrangement of auxiliary fishing spool and attaching support adapter which easily is connected in very positive fashion to adjacent spaced frame posts of a conventional winding fishing reel. The auxiliary spool and spool extension are pivotally connected to the adapter so that the auxiliary spool may easily be pivotally positioned in small increments to vary line payout and then away from the reel to facilitate line winding or temporary storage.